the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Sneak Peek at my new Mini-Series: Escapees
Hey guys, I just got done writing the first chapter of this new little series (which I will officially post on Wednesdays). I've decided to give you all a small sneak peek! Tell me what you think! ---- Escapees Chapter 1- Arjun’s POV It was dark. It was cold. All I could see was the faint outline of the boxes around me; all I could hear was the soft shuffling noise of whoever was in this room with me. Itchy ropes dug into my arms and legs. All I could think was… How did I get here, and what will happen now? In truth, I barely remembered anything else from this night. My head hurt too much to think properly. But I can say there was one thing I did remember. I had just gotten out of my car and stepped out into the parking lot of the local beach and boardwalk. There was a new amusement park just opened, and anyone who was anyone would be there- why not? It was new, it was a Saturday Night, and it was completely free! No way was I going to miss out...there were some girls I had wanted to finally talk to when I was there...I wanted impress them by going on the new roller-coaster and not screaming. Maybe I'd finally get a date with one, I had been thinking... And now I was here. Weird how things turn out, right? “Where...w-where are we?” I jumped at the voice. I think I recognized it, though, but then again, I wasn’t sure about anything right now. It sounded like a girl. “I’m not sure.” I replied, trying to keep my voice calm. “Let’s just relax and figure this out.” “A-Arjun? Is that you?” How did they know my name? I definitely must have met them before. “Yes...and...who are you?” “Addie…we have History together?” I frowned, and tried to look in the general direction of the voice. My eyes were beginning to adjust. I could almost see her now. “We do?” “I sit behind you.” She said, flatly. “...I’m sorry…? I-I...guess we’ve never really talked.” I struggled to think of the right thing to say. Even in situations like this, my brain turned off when I was trying to talk to a girl. I didn’t know why it happened- jocks like me weren’t supposed to be nervous around chicks! To stop feeling embarrassed for myself, I decided it was just the raw fear of not knowing where I was that made it hard to speak. Addie let out an audible sigh. “I guess...So...umm...I think this is some sort of cellar?” I nodded, despite that she couldn’t see me. “Probably. Or a dungeon cell…” For all I knew, it very well could be, after all. ---- That's all yer gonna get for tonight B) ''' '''I hope that sneak peek interested you, and you'll get the full chapter on Wednesday! More Episode Analysis Vlogs every Tuesday! New Character Analysis every Thursday! New SSSOS every Friday! And now, a new chapter of Escapees every Wednesday! You're welcome. B) Category:Blog posts